


Minus Twenty Four

by Day Dreamer Five (WanderingZigzag)



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angst, Mental Health Issues, Other, Spoilers up to S2M43, Terrible plotless dribble, gender neutral Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingZigzag/pseuds/Day%20Dreamer%20Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angst version of 5/8 from S1M22 to S2M43 so spoiler alert!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minus Twenty Four

**Author's Note:**

> Minus Twenty Four, aka. The three times Five loses Eight

The moment Sara tells Five that she's been bit, Five feels their world crumble around them. Five staggers to their feet, concussed, head bleeding, and tries to follow her but she's too far. They could have dealt with the attack on Able township, it was just a shelter, fixable, Sara was their home, and she is gone.

In the aftermath of the attack Five becomes a shell of their former self, running all day like they're trying to single handedly restore Able, like they could some how get back what they lost when it was finished. 

When Nadia tries to kill Five they barely even blink, like they just don't even care anymore. When the tribunal asks Five to comment on the matter before their final verdict, Five looks up at Nadia on the stand and tells her "Finish the job next time" walking out of the silent room before hearing Nadia's fate. 

Five doesn't really care for anything, until that day on the Aurora...

When Five lays eyes on Sara they hurtle them self into her waiting arms without question. They move to kiss her but only make contact with her cheek when she turns and pulls Five after her, away from the approaching zom's. The hoards attracted by the ship give them trouble the whole trip back, Sara is sent directly to Able whilst Five is ordered to divert the zom's away from the township. 

Once back Five waits eagerly with the other runners whilst Sara debriefs with the Major. When Sara enters there are hugs and laughter all round, Sara works her way around the room having a one-on-one with each of the runners whilst Five waits patiently for their moment, a moment that never comes. There is a party held in celebration of runner Eights return, Five tries to get her alone to talk but Sara is quick to brush off Five at every chance, painfully Five isn't even the only one to notice. 

When Five leaves the party nobody questions them. It doesn't take Sam long to find Five in their usual spot on the roof of the bunk house. Sam silently wraps Five in a hug and holds them whilst they cry, he can't really find the right words to say 'Sorry the woman you thought was the love of your life came back from the dead and doesn't want anything to do with you'

"What did I do Sam?" Five sobs  
"Hey, no, you haven't done anything. This is strange new territory, a lot has happened, I'm sure you guys just need to talk and sort things out when everything calms down a bit. Eight loves you"  
On the inside Sam's relief at having Eight back in tarnished by how mad he is at her treatment of Five. But Five seems to take at least some comfort in Sam's words and they head back to the room that they started sharing when people became worried that Fives depression was getting out of hand. 

Things don't get better, just more confusing and hurtful. Most of the time when they are actually together Five and Eight are so perfectly in sync that it's like they were never apart, and it's clear that Sara cares for them, but then she will go out of her way to make Five feel insignificant all over again and it just gets more devastating each time. Sara is back and Five has to suffer losing her in an entirely different way. Eventually Five shuts out Sara and everyone else all together. 

When Sara let Van Ark infect her she knew that she could never be with Five again, but it's hard, because Five is a part of her and she has to remind herself to push them away. But Sara takes solace and strength from knowing that what she is doing is right, it's for the greater good.

Five has no solace. Their heart is broken and they will never know what they've done wrong, why they're not good enough. Five throws them self further into their job to fill the void. Five is a hero, fearless, always take the hard runs, always the decoy, always saves the day. But Five is also isolated, cold and lethal, they gain a reputation as a lone-wolf, simultaneously respected and feared. 

By the time the truth comes out about Sara, Five is too far gone to care, they have lost her three times now, they have nothing left to feel.


End file.
